Elspeth's Story
by glasses-geek
Summary: elspeth's thoughts on the day of her death. a brief glance at her life. written from her point view. please be gentle my first fan fic. one shot


As I stood on the cliff side, I thought of how stupid I was. Stupid to have loved, stupid to have believed, stupid to have been involved……. Well, just plain stupid. I had gotten involved with dangerous men and it was time to pay the price. At first I thought it was a great adventure, my first taste of an adult life after university but I was sorely mistaken. Becoming apart of a world where the likes of Phineas Darkkon and his cronies were the law was the worst decision I ever made. They were ruthless men who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted and Phineas Darkkon was the worst of them. Unfortunately, I was what he desired most. He would rather see me dead then allow me to leave his clutches.

I supposed one good thing has amounted from this fiasco. My beautiful baby boy, Cadel, the son of the man I loved most in this world. One look at my baby face and I was reassured that this was the right decision. I couldn't stay there with that _man_ if not for my sake, my son's. I fear what he will do if he ever discovers Cadel real father's identity. I don't know how Thaddeus can stand to be around him knowing the truth about us and the consequences but that doesn't matter. Once I have gone to the police and explained the situation, we can be a family and raise our boy together like a proper family rather than a psychopath second-in-command and the women who the previous mentioned psychopath is obsessed with.

There was a time I suppose where Phineas was sane but these last few weeks pushed my boundaries too far. He was so charming during first weeks of our relationship, so educated and intelligent, he even recited poetry to me, but then the weeks progressed he was constantly badgering me, wanting to know my location, who I was with, what I was doing. He was never content until he knew everything about my situation. Then he wouldn't like me leaving the apartment we were sharing and slowly I became weaker. Thaddeus was sure he was putting something in my food, he was trying to convince me to believe him but I thought it was just the pregnancy taking it toll on me. I now realise that in hindsight that Phineas probably was drugging me taking into consideration how small my baby is.

God, how I miss Thaddeus now, being alone here with Cadel left to ponder on my thoughts. I truly miss his careful insightfulness and advice at times like this.

SCREECH

I spin around to see a dark jeep with tinted windows skid as it pulled up on the cliffside gravel. Despite the tinted window I already instinctively know that the men in this car are Phineas muscle and they were coming to get me just like he promised. I ran knowing that I could never fight them. I hear one of the men yell commands to chase me. Not even twenty meters away and the men have caught me. I am in a panic my heart is pounding in my ears and if feel the adrenaline rushing through me veins as the men roughly jerk me back my arms. "Careful" barked the man in charged on the small group of roughly six men. "Damage the kid and we're all dead not just the girl" he explained.

As he said those words another man approached me and pulled my son from my arms. "No" I yell furiously "give him back, you bastard", I struggled against the two men holding me by my arms and kick out my feet trying with all my strength. The leader laughs at my futile efforts to free myself from my bulky captors arm. Tears of anger and desperation fill my eyes as this man dared to mock a mother as a child was stolen from her arms like a heartless monster. May god strike you down I think as I stare into this mans soulless eyes.

"Toss her" the monster stated as he now held my wailing son. I yelled out a string curses out these heartless people as I was dragged away from my son. "I loved you" I yelled to my darling sons despite the fact that I knew he couldn't comprehend my words it filled me with joyed and he suddenly stopped crying and settled down. "Please" I beg, "don't take my son back to that monster, I'll do anything just spare my son." And with that final plea a piece of tape was put over my mouth binding my lips together, diminishing any hopes I had of being over heard by someone.

As they pulled to the ragged and crumbling edge of the cliff, let out a blood curdling scream beneath the tape across my mouth. This was it I thought there wasn't going to be some heroic rescue from my dearly beloved, I was never going to see my again and he had won. Just like he said he would. My tears were flowing freely now as I began to accept my fate. I was going to die today and there was nothing I could do about. No matter how hard I fought these men I wasn't going to win. Despite the fact that I had lowered my pride to beg these men to spare my son, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of going down quietly. I was Elspeth Roth and there was not a chance in hell that I was dying without a fight no matter how inevitable my defeat was.

They now held my over the edge of the cliff, the rock below sticking out like daggers. I swung my now dangling legs about trying to inflict some damage upon my captors. The pressure upon my arms was bruising and I was fairly certain that one of my shoulders had been pulled out of place during my forced movement to the cliff's edge. Then suddenly the pressure on my arms was gone and the sensation was replaced by the startling feeling of free falling, off a cliff. This feeling was substituted by another sensation just as quickly as it came. The feeling of pain washed over me and I was emersed it as it replaced everything else.

The pain was everywhere. It was in the burning of my lungs, the heaviness of my limbs, the throbbing of my spine and most of all the breaking of my heart. I wished for this aching to end. For whatever high power there was to take pity on me and grant me freedom from such agony. As the darkness took me further away from reality and the pain, I allowed myself to think of the ones I loved, my parents and how they would know of my fate, my son who would never know his mother and most of all Thaddeus. Thaddeus, I prayed he we could our son safe as I couldn't. These were my last thoughts before I finally allowed death to claim me.


End file.
